


Midnight love

by princemxx



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemxx/pseuds/princemxx
Summary: 1)Thank you so much for all the reads on Beautiful. I really appreciate it <32)This is part of a wip I'm writing called The End Of All Things,I can't give you a date for release but I can give you a summary of it lol:(It's a high school AU,JK is 14 in it lmao) Jungkook always seemed perfect.He was popular,good looking,got good grades and had a wealthy family. But the truth is Jungkook is really fucked up,he does drugs and drinks. He also has a crush on his close friend Kim Taehyung.





	Midnight love

My eyelids fluttered open at the sound of a knock on my window.I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes as I looked over at my window. I saw a brown haired boy standing outside my window. I sleepily got up from off my bed and walked over to my window.

I pushed the latch to open the window to the right and pushed up on the thin plastic to open it.A cool breeze came from the outside. "Taehyung?"I yawned. "I wanted to see you."He blushed. "It's 1 AM Tae." "I know and I'm sorry you're probably tired but please just come with me?"

"What? Where are we going to go? It's the middle of the night." "Just around the city,Kookie?"He asked blinking innocently knowing it was my weakness."fuck you,let me put on pants first though?Here come in."I said.He climbed through the window into my room.

My parents and sisters's rooms were on the second floor,mine was on the first so as long as we were quiet they wouldn't know he was here or I had left.I walked over to my dresser and took off my pyjama pants and put on jeans.Taehyung looked around my room as I did this.

"I'd like to visit here again but with your parents knowing."He laughed."I feel the same way,my mum said in a few weeks I can probably have you over." "That sounds great jungkook."He said with a boxy smile.I turned around to face him and walked over to me.

"Okay let's go."I smiled. He walked over to the open window and crawled back through it.I followed him and once we were standing in my backward he asked "hmm do you have a bike?" "Uh yeah,why?" "Well wanna go for a ride?"He smirked. I laughed and said "yknow fuck it sure."

We ran towards my shed and I unlocked it.My bike was under a piece of scrap metal which we had tried to move as quietly as we could.I rolled my bike out of the shed and Taehyung moved the metal back.I swung my legs over the sides and rested them on the petals.

"Where to?" "Hmmm,how about the beach first?"He asked getting on the back of the bike. "Alright,hold on tight."I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I started petaling away from my house and out of my backward. We rode down many streets laughing and talking.

When we got close to the beach I slowed down and Taehyung leaned forward and rested his chin on my shoulder.I looked over and he looked beautiful under the yellow glowing light of the street lamps.He was smiling brightly at me as I moved my head to kiss his cheek.

As soon as we got there we both jumped off the bike and ran into the sand.I looked up at the star filled night sky,the sound of waves crashing filled my ears."it's so beautiful."I said admiring the scenery. "It is."Taehyung said putting his arm around me.

I looked to him and cupped his cheek.I smiled while pressing our foreheads together.We both started into each other's eyes grinning.Taehyung brushed his lips against mine.I kissed back and hugged him tightly."I love you Tae."I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too kookie."He said.We eventually pulled away from each other and walked down to the water.I started taking off my shoes to walk in the water and Taehyung did the same.As soon as his second shoe was off he ran into the water grinning as he pushed his pants up to go in deeper.

I followed him in and we walked in silence for a bit hand in hand enjoying each other's company. Taehyung turned to me and asked "hey Kookie,wanna go for a swim?" "What?But we don't have our shorts." "So what?You're wearing underwear right?" 

"Yeah-" "so why not?It will be fun!"He beamed. "But I don't want to get wet." He gave me an sad look and said "fine.." I bit my lip "I guess."I said. I didn't want him to be sad. "Yay!"He said jumping up and down.He began running for the sand and I followed. He began taking off his belt and I felt my cheeks get hit as I watched him. "Aren't you gonna take your pants off or are you just gonna watch me strip?"He asked smirking.

"Yes!I mean I'm gonna take my pants off now,not yes to watching you strip.."I stumbled getting flustered. "You are so adorable!"Taehyung teased. I un buttoned my pants and put them on the sand with Taehyungs.He pulled off his shirt and I began starting again.

I shook my head and pulled off my shirt and put it back down on the sand.I heard Taehyung gasp as I turned around and faced him. "You're so hot,what the fuck."He said starting at my chest. I chuckled and a smirk played at my lips. "Now you're the one starting."I said.

"Right right lets go."He said shaking his head and turning towards the water.I walked back into the water and slowly got deeper until it was at my hips."On three go under."Taehyung said. "What?"I asked. "Just do what I said,I want to try something."He said. "Okay?"I added.

He counted to three and we both dunked under the water. A few seconds passed and suddenly I felt taehyungs lips on mine.We broke the kiss and pushed up.When I came back up Taehyung was grinning and jumped on me to give me a hug.

He pushed me down back into the water and kissed me again.I tried kissing him back but instead a bubbled came from my mouth and I floated back up. We were both laughing. "Loved that kiss Jungkook."Taehyung chuckled. "Oh come here." I said and pressed our lips together.

He put his hands on the back of my head as our lips collided and parted continuously. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled lightly. We broke the kiss and began swimming. We swam from around an hour, of course with some make out breaks.

After that we ran around on the beach to try to dry off sooner and put back on our clothes realizing it was 4AM now and his parents were going to wake up at 6. My lips were red and slightly bruised from all the kissing. Taehyung once again positioned himself of the back of my bike.

We began riding to his house just as the sun was beginning to rise again. "Shit!its 5:40,Kookie hurry up." Taehyung cursed. "Okay,hold on tight." I said as I began petaling faster. To get to Taehyungs house you have to go down a large hill since he lives on the bottom of it. I started slowing down as we got closer to it.

"Okay,don't let go of me."I said once we were almost there. "Okay."He said and I could feel him tighten his grip on me. As soon as my bike tipped over the edge he started yelling. Weren't going that fast which made it hilarious. I began laughing at his screaming. "Tae,oh my god fuck we aren't going fast!"I laughed.

"I don't like this!"He yelled clinging to my body like a koala bear. As soon as we got to the bottom he jumped off the bike and was panting,I was still dying of laughter. "Il see you..today."I said while getting off my bike. "Fucks sake that's not the way to start your day..."He mumbled.

Taehyung kissed me goodbye and I got back on and began riding towards my house. When I got back I put my bike back in the shed and climbed threw my window. Once inside I closed and locked it again and crawled back into my bed. It was now around 6:15AM and my younger sister was going to wake me up at 7 so I decided to get as much sleep as I could.

I smiled as I closed my eyes thinking about Taehyung and our midnight bike ride and the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Thank you so much for all the reads on Beautiful. I really appreciate it <3  
> 2)This is part of a wip I'm writing called The End Of All Things,I can't give you a date for release but I can give you a summary of it lol:  
> (It's a high school AU,JK is 14 in it lmao) Jungkook always seemed perfect.He was popular,good looking,got good grades and had a wealthy family. But the truth is Jungkook is really fucked up,he does drugs and drinks. He also has a crush on his close friend Kim Taehyung.


End file.
